bestspelleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Class
A list of all known classes, their effects, requirements, and known derivations: Before Class Selection Reaching levels 1 to 5 requires the following experience amounts: * Level 0 to 1: 100 * Level 1 to 2: 100 * Level 2 to 3: 200 * Level 3 to 4: 400 * Level 4 to 5: 700 * Level 5 to 6: 1100 Once adventurers reach level 5, they gain the ability to choose a class. They cannot level up to level 6 without first selecting a class. Exp requirements may also increase from 1100 to higher amounts. Class Tiers Classes come in the following tiers: * Common * Uncommon * Rare * Legendary It is unknown if there are higher rarity classes than Legendary. Experience Requirements for Class Tiers: The experience formula for Common, Uncommon, and Legendary classes are unknown. Rare classes have the following experience formula: * RoundDownToInteger( 2,000 * 1.15^level - 2,000 ) Due to how the higher tiers of classes have higher experience requirements, they provide a secondary benefit in permitting adventurers to unlock higher tier of skills at lower levels. Known classes It's possible to pick classes at level 5 that increase the level cap of one skill tree with a specialization much like you can specialize at the level 25 class selection. Difference being, as far as we know, this specialization only increases one tree and only increases the level cap by 3 instead of 5. Unknown if higher rarity level 5 classes boost this effect. The requirements are unknown other than taking at least 4 skills within the skill tree. Level 25 Class Upgrade notes * High Dynamo ** Rare progression for the base class of Dynamo ** Similar to base Dynamo's requirements ** Requirement: Clarity is 5x greater than focus * Legendary Dynamo: ** Rain's desired class ** Legendary class progression of Dynamo ** Requirement: Every single stat point into clarity * High Monolithic Classes ** All monolithic classes have a rare progression ** Requirement: Similar stat distribution as the level 5 class selection * Legendary Monolithic Classes ** All monolithic classes have a legendary progression ** Requirement: Every single stat point into one stat The class selection is similar to the one at level 5, except not only does the adventurer chooses a class, they also get to choose specializations. Specializations increase the cap on the level of skills in a skill tree by 5 levels. Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Legendary classes have 2, 3, 4, and 5 specializations respectively. To gain a specialization, the adventurer needs to have at least 5 skills in the tree and have them at least level 10. Legendary classes adapt to the chosen specializations. What exactly this means is currently unknown. Class Relationship to Guild Rank An adventurer's level is related to their rank in the guild and each time they undergo a class upgrade, their guild rank increases. Even awakened not in the adventurer's guild membership are referred to by these terms depending on what known level they've reached. * Bronzeplate - Level 1-24 * Silverplate - Level 25-49 * Goldplate - Level 50-74 * Platinumplate - level 75-? Notes/References